Percy Jackson and the Couples in Athens
by mariarodz
Summary: This is mainly how Percy and Annabeth receive a bizarre letter while the couples are in Athens
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY JACKSON AT CAMP WHILE COUPLES ARE AT A GETAWAY (set in the timeframe after The Last Olympian. Btw, I know about Beckendorf and Silena, but I wanted to include them)**

It's almost a year now since Kronos was defeated. It was close to July, and the shining sun burst my eyes open. I found Annabeth sitting next to me, waiting for me to wake up. Tyson was still sleeping. He came during the summer to visit me. "Good morning, Perce" she said affectionately. She leaned over and kissed me, and all the hairs on my neck stood on end. Annabeth had been my girlfriend since last summer, when we came back after the war and she kissed me, and then I pulled her over to the lake and we had the best underwater kiss ever. She smiled. I stood up. "I'll wait for you outside" she said. I changed from my tshirt and shorts I used to sleep in, to the normal CHB attire: CHB t-shirt and jeans. I combed my hair and left the cabin in a rush. I found her leaning against the wall.

She walked over to me and our hands intertwined. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She smiled, and she looked at me. "I can't believe how far we've come." She said impressed. "Do you remember when you first came here, to the camp? I helped you recover." she recalled. "How could I not remember? That's the day you changed my life. You're the one that made me recover" I looked at her tenderly. She smiled giddily. It was entirely true. Once I met Annabeth, my life changed so drastically. She was the bravest person I had ever met. She laughed. "I mean, once you look back, you remember all these moments... I realize you're the first person to know the real me, not even Luke knew me like you. You remember." As she spoke, I melted. I felt the same way, and I never doubted myself. Once I looked at Annabeth, at her deep stormy gray eyes, I was hers. I couldn't even think about loving someone else. Not even Rachel. "I love you", I finally said. "I love you, too" she said. I kissed her. As we remembered these moments, I swore to myself on the River Styx that I would never love another woman again.

We reached the dining pavilion and sat down. Annabeth sat with us in the Poseidon table. The rest of the cabins were gone. There was an excessive amount of new demigods. So, while they were doing favors to Chiron, or on vacation, with their families, or in new quests, only a few demigods stayed, about forty, counting us. Annabeth and I had particularly stayed to take a break and refresh our skills. Tyson vacuumed all the food from his plate several times. "You love Annabeth very much" Tyson stated. I chuckled "Yes, I do" I agreed. I looked at her "Annabeth was speaking to you while you were sleeping" He said. Annabeth blushed and gave him the death stare. Tyson continued, a bit intimidated. She signaled with her hands to stop it. "Oh, you want me to tell him about the other thing? OKAY!" Annabeth dropped her head on her hands with frustration "She was telling you about how she wants to stay with you forever, but you weren't hearing. Why?" he asked. I smiled, because I wanted to stay with her forever, too. "I wasn't hearing her because I was asleep, Tyson". "Oh... it's nice you know. I want to play with the puppy! Can we go? Pleeeease?" Tyson had this thing with calling Mrs. O'Leary, the gigantic hellhound "puppy". "Sure, big guy. Let's go" Tyson and I walked over to where they kept Mrs. O'Leary. She wagged her tail incessantly. I left Tyson playing with her.

We spent the rest of the day training together, like old times. It made me remember the good times we had as friends. She stabbed, I dodged. We were in perfect harmony.

That night, Annabeth was required to sleep in her own cabin, unfortunately, so me and Tyson said our good-nights and went to our respective Poseidon cabin. As I fell asleep, I had a dream.

It was Clarisse and Chris, Beckendorf and Silena. They were on a nice island, all of them were on the beach. Clarisse looked at Chris with passionate eyes. She loved him, and he loved her, and it was noticeable. I was happy for Clarisse, though she had made my life miserable in the past. I was happy that she had found love, and that she didn't necessarily have to be so bitter all the time. She could be joyful for once. Chris looked at her back, and smiled. He pushed a hair behind her ear. Silena and Beckendorf laid down in the sand and looked at the stars. They were talking about constellations and stuff. Silena had decorated the campfire around them with red candles and white roses. It looked like a paradise. I tried to pacify the ocean for them, but it was a dream, and I couldn't do it. The place that they were staying in was a house worthy of the recognition of Athena. It was white, with two columns. On the roof, moments of love between the two couples were carved into the stone. The doors were mahogany, and statues of Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus stood at the doors. I looked back to where Clarisse and Chris were sitting and as I looked, I saw Chris lean over and kiss Clarisse. She blushed for the first time, and hugged him. Silena just side-hugged Beckendorf, and together they continued to look at the stars

Magically, the fire, the candles, and the roses disappeared, and they all headed inside the house. I followed them. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. A light blue spiral staircase with a golden bar led to the second floor, with red carpets and pink roses adorned the place. Some walls had wood paneling, like a cabin, other were white. The ceiling reached over forty feet. There were doors on the second floor with each god's symbol on top. In the dining room, twelve people could be seated. Chris and Clarisse sat together, and Beckendorf and Silena sat on the opposite end of the table. "I thank the gods for meeting you" Chris told Clarisse. "You saved me". "I'm grateful, too" she replied, and they held hands. Silena and Beckendorf kissed, and they prayed to the gods that the four of them would be together forever.

Afterward, Clarisse and Chris went outside on the beach again. "You know, all my life I thought I was a mistake. I didn't have many friends. My siblings were my only company, and I was despised by only most of the campers. I tried to put on a brave face for everyone. I feel like I was never accepted by anyone. Then I met you" Clarisse confessed. "When I was in the Labyrinth, when I was still part of Luke's army, I thought that it was the only way I could survive. But then I was insane, and my mind just went from place to place without ever telling me, and suddenly, all my thoughts were confused, traveling in different directions. When I came back to camp, and you helped me come back to health, I know that I wasn't very kind to you, but my feelings for you were just swarming all over the place, clashing with other feelings, and made me say things even I didn't understand. When Dionysus cured me, I was able to regrow my love for you, and now we're here, and I know that even though maybe we're not the ideal couple, we can work it out" Chris's words banged in my head. Silena and Beckendorf came out to get them, and they all went back inside. Then I woke up.

I was really impressed with such a vivid dream. I'd had more frightening dreams, but I felt like I was really there. I stood up, changed, brushed my teeth and met up with Annabeth and the others. I was walking to the dining pavilion, when Grover poked me. "Yo, Perce!" He said. "Hey, G-Man, what's going on? Is Juniper ok?" I asked. Juniper was Grover's girlfriend. "Oh, yeah, she's fine, glad that I'm back. She convinced her friends to help her make me an enchilada. I think I'm in love" I laughed. "And you know I love enchiladas more than anything else in the world, but I think that spot may be already taken by Juniper" he said. I was happy for Grover. "Come on, she hasn't seen you in a while, and she's been asking" I followed Grover. When we got to Juniper's tree, I waited for Grover to say something first. "Hey, Percy. I haven't seen you in a while" said Juniper. I didn't really understand why Grover had said what he said, but suddenly I had a feeling that Juniper wasn't the one who wanted to talk to me. "Um, Juniper, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I think I love you. More than enchiladas" Grover confessed. Now I knew why he wanted me there. He was kind of shy so he wanted me there for backup "True story" I reassured. Juniper's face was priceless. I could see she was really happy. "Oh, Grover! I love you, too!" She hugged him, and they both blushed. "Look, man, I have to get to the dining pavilion" I told Grover. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for being here, man" He said with a smile. I rushed back to the pavilion where I ate with Tyson. Part of Annabeth's cabin had come back this morning, so she sat with them.

After we had finished eating, I talked to Annabeth. I told her about my dream. "Wow. That was... good. Finally, she's happy". Chiron then approached us.

"Percy, Annabeth, this letter came for you. The address read:

_Silena Beauregard _

_To: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase _

_Camp Half Blood, NY_

We opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Percy and Annabeth:_

_It's been amazing here in Athens. Beckendorf and I are pretty happy, and so are Clarisse and Chris. Oh My Gods guys- they even kissed! It was so romantic! And our guest house is so amazing! The ceilings are huge, and we have a beach view, and it has a lot of pink roses on them, so that made me happy. Clarisse and Chris declared themselves at the beach, and me and Charles looked at the constellations. I can't wait to go back and tell you more about it!_

_XOXO, Silena :)_

Annabeth and I stared at the letter in amazement, as what she wrote had been the dream I'd had. "Wow, Percy" Annabeth said, "Pretty cool".

Later in the afternoon, Ares came by my cabin. I drew Riptide, ready to strike, but the god signaled for me to store my weapon. "Punk" he called me. "Did you see the Iris-message I sent you? My little girl's happy now" he laughed. "Now, listen here, punk. I made you see that because I don't want you breaking them apart. My girl's finally happy, and I don't want you to make Clarisse waste her fighting talent on you, so back off. And you used to hate her... hmph!" He said. "Um, Ares, I'm actually kind of happy for Clarisse. And trust me, I won't be making her waste her talent on me" I replied. I was pretty sure he did that just to annoy me. "Well, okay, and you're lucky I didn't kill you five years ago, punk! I'm still waiting for the opportunity, and don't think I'll miss it when I get the chance!" and he disappeared. I wasn't sure why he had visited me, but now I finally had an explanation for the dream.

**Please review! I really really really want to hear what you think! It makes my day :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE COUPLES RETURN- I AM ALONE WITH ANNABETH {CHAPTER 2 _-(set a week after the letter arrives)-}_**

"Percy! Chiron just told me Silena and the others return -today-!" Annabeth woke me with a start. "Uh-huh" I managed to say. I scruffed my hair and got out of bed. I yawned and stood up. "Wake up, big guy" I poked Tyson. He mumbled something unintelligible. I changed into my camp clothes and went outside. Annabeth was waiting for me in her usual spot, leaning against the cabin's wall. I took her hand and headed to the dining pavilion. Chiron didn't mind us being together much now. Well, of course, with the obvious restrictions. It was about 7:10 AM. The breakfast special was eggs. Annabeth, Tyson and I sat at the Poseidon table. "So, when are Silena and the others coming?" I asked Annabeth while she ate. "Silena and other people are coming here today?" asked Tyson enthusiastically. "Yes, Tyson. Remember, they were on vacation" I said. "Well, Chiron told me they were coming anytime during the morning. They were midway through the Atlantic" she said. Tyson gave a faint smile, and then continued to eat his fourth serving of food.

After breakfast, me and Annabeth headed to see Chiron. Apparently, he had something to discuss with us. I wasn't particularly expecting anything special from Chiron. We got there soon enough. "Good morning, Annabeth, Percy" he smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about your allotted time away from Camp Half Blood. I want you guys to take a vacation. You have been going on quests non stop. You haven't gone on a proper vacation. I want you to go on a trip like Silena, Beckendorf, Chris and Clarisse. I want you to relax. I'll pay for it myself" he offered. "No, Chiron, we couldn't possibly. I mean, with everything going on here at camp-" she started saying. "Go. I'm sure everything will be fine" Chiron dismissed us.

Grover came running toward us. "Hey guys, Silena and the others are back" he took my wrist and dragged me back over to where Silena and everyone else was greeting them back. Annabeth ran up to Silena. "Hey! Welcome back! How was everything?" Annabeth asked with a smile. "Awesome! Oh my Gods, Athens is so so _so_ beautiful!" Silena squealed. "You guys, like, have got to go there! The beaches are just spectacular!" Silena smiled and ran toward her siblings. "Hey, Clarisse" I said. She was walking out with Chris. She grimaced. "Punk" she scowled. Chris gave me an apologetic smile, but continued to walk with Clarisse.

Afetr we greeted everyone, Annabeth and I practiced swordfighting. This was my favorite thing to do. I don't know why, but it was a pretty good outlet for my ADHD. While we were fighting, Annabeth spoke. "So, um, Percy... I've been thinking about Chiron's offer... I think I want to go. I mean, as much as I love it here at camp, it would be nice to go in the real world. It's not often I get to do that, just relaxing" she smiled while she dodged. "I think it's a great idea. I mean, if I'm not here training, or on quests, I'm with my mom, and it would be nice to spend some time alone together" I blushed. I'm pretty sure Annabeth did, too. She tried not to smile so much, and tried to focus on her sword. "So, when do we go?" She asked. "I think tomorrow?" I proposed. "I don't know if tomorrow. I mean, we have to get ready, you know, leave everything settled here so when we come back there's no disaster. I'll probably have to leave Malcom in charge..." she trailed off. I didn't have to worry about that. I was sure Tyson would be fine. "Does Saturday sound good?" She said. I smiled "Perfect"

If I have to be completely honest with you, I'm gonna say that I was majorly excited for this trip. I'd never actually had a chance to be alone with Annabeth before. It gave me an opportunity to spend some quality time with her. But honestly, I was nervous. What would I say to her? I mean, what would we do there? These questions swerved my mind. But, really, the person who was the most excited about this was, well, Silena.

"I knew you guys would go! You guys make _such _a cute couple! You're just adorable!" she pinched my cheeks. That was awkward. Annabeth didn't seem to mind, though. "Well, we're planning on leaving Saturday, gives us a chance to ready everything and to keep order until we come back from Athens. "Annabeth, you'll let me help you choose your clothes, right?" Silena said hopefully. Annabeth didn't seem so enthusiastic, but said yes. Silena squealed. I laughed. "Oh my gods I already know what to give you" Annabeth was wide-eyed from just imagining getting a makeover from Silena. I could easily burst into laughter about the whole thing, but I didn't want to make Silena feel bad.

Silena dragged Annabeth by the wrist to the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth tried not to resist, but she wasn't into the whole girly-girl thing. I grinned the way back to my cabin. I knew that I would probably leave packing for the last five minutes, so I decided to throw some t-shirts into an old backpack and leave it in the corner. At least I wouldn't have to worry about Annabeth nagging me.

I was hanging out with Tyson when Annabeth came back, and I don't think I've ever said this before, but she looked absolutely amazing. She had a scowl on her face, which made me smile. "You look _stunning_" I wrapped my arms around her waist. "She made me do it" she pointed at Silena. You could just see the straps of a red swimsuit under a beautiful blue and gold sundress she wore. Her hair was done up in a messy bun. I kissed her lightly, and we parted because Tyson was beginning to run after the pegasi.

It was Friday afternoon, and after I had a pretty awkward Ancient Greek class with Annabeth, things continued to flow normally. We had swordfighting, mess hall, archery, and all the other daily activities. It was pretty much a normal day for everyone else. Of course, everyone else wasn't going on a lone trip with their girlfriend to Athens. Annabeth was really excited to see the Parthenon. She had this whole excitement about the monuments and all that. I wasn't particularly overjoyed to go visit some temple. I'd much rather be at the beach with Annabeth. But, whatever made her happy. And I knew that if I refused, she would drag me there, anyway.

Before going to bed that night, I looked at the saltwater spring that sat quietly on the windowsill. The spring rose, but there was no Iris Message. Instead, I felt something on my pocket. I reached for it, and it was a silver chain necklace with a small anchor charm decorated with blue sapphires. It was beautiful, and I somehow knew what it was for, and that it was a gift from Poseidon. "Thanks, dad" I said and smiled, and lied on my bed. Tyson was snoring deeply, mumbling something about peanut- buttered pegasi.

That Saturday morning, Blackjack was all ready to go. I slung my roughed-up backpack over my shoulder and took Annabeth's hand. It was pretty weird having the entire Aphrodite cabin looking and murmuring at us. I could tell Annabeth was pretty nervous, too. Her eyes were darting back and forth between Chiron, Blackjack and me, but we all gave her a reassuring look. "Bye, Chiron. We'll be back next week. I left Malcolm in charge, just in case. Call us if anything or anyone gets hurt. "Okay, Mother Goose, you can go now" Clarisse mumbled from a distance. Chiron smiled "It's going to be fine, Annabeth. Go, relax. I hope everything goes well, Percy. We'll be expecting you back" Chiron gave me a reliable look, and I nodded. Annabeth mounted on Blackjack first, with my help, and then I got in. "_You ready, boss?"_ Blackjack asked. "Yup, ready. Are you sure you can do this, boy?" I asked. _"Yeah, boss. I ate some extra carrots today. I feel the power!"_ I chuckled. "Okay then, let's run" And Blackjacked darted towards the sky.

**So what did you think ? Do you like it? Please review! :} It helps me become a better writer. Please, please let me know :3 Thanks for reading the Author's note! :D**


End file.
